Vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre
by plumapapotte
Summary: Il se trouve qu'en fait, la victoire sur Voldemort n'avait pas eu les retombées qu'Harry avait espéré. Ginny semble avoir changé d'avis, et lui se pose pas mal de questions mais son nouveau job réussit à le distraire, du moins pour le moment. HPGW HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Nouvelle fic assez sombre pour commencer mais je tâcherai de vous faire un peu rire de temps à autre. A vrai dire, j'ai cédé à la facilité en montrant un monde magique après la défaite définitive de Voldemort, sans la décrire. Bah oui, c'est nul, mais ce genre de détail me bloque pour écrire mon autre fic en cours, donc j'en prends de la graine et je m'adapte. Euh, sinon ce serait très gentil de reviewer un peu, ça me donnera du courage. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry remuait le contenu de son verre ainsi que de sombres pensées. Il attendait Arthur Weasley au Chaudron Baveur, en avance de trois quart d'heure sur l'horaire qu'ils avaient fixé. C'est que le projet initial d'Harry avait été de se promener sur les bords de la Tamise pour se remettre de ses adieux à Hermione. Et puis finalement, il avait estimé en la voyant disparaître de sa vie dans un tourbillon de suie qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus radical. 

Evidemment, son absence n'était que temporaire, comme elle n'avait cessé de le lui répéter. Hermione partait à Salem pour étudier la presse magique, dans l'optique de créer un journal indépendant ET intelligent, selon ses propres termes. Son cursus d'étude ne devait durer qu'un an mais, connaissant Hermione, Harry était prêt à parier qu'elle trouverait quelque chose d'autre de passionnant à étudier Outre-Atlantique, et que le séjour pourrait se prolonger un certain temps. Et bien sûr, elle réussirait à faire passer tout cela pour étranger à ses rapports tumultueux avec Ron et son besoin de prendre des distances. Harry se sentait plus seul et délaissé que jamais : Ginny, et maintenant Hermione, l'avaient quitté jusqu'à présent. Quel serait le prochain ? Ron ? Fred et Georges ? Lupin ?

La fin de la guerre aurait dû incarner la fin des complications, dans l'idée que s'en faisait Harry. Et puis en fait, non. Il avait eu tort de s'imaginer, plus ou moins consciemment, que les gens qui ne portaient pas le poids du devenir de la communauté sorcière britannique n'avaient pas d'ennuis, et ne poursuivaient pas de chimères. Evidemment, tout dans sa vie avait tourné autour de Voldemort, de son enfance chez les Dursley à son parcours à Poudlard, puis en dehors. Ses amours eux-mêmes avaient été paramétrées par Voldemort, indirectement. En fait, sa victoire sur Voldemort huit mois plus tôt lui avait certes pas mal simplifié la vie, mais elle n'avait pas tout ramené à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la normale : nombre de ses amis étaient morts ou gravement infirmes, Molly n'en finissait pas de pleurer Percy, Ron et Hermione demeuraient incapables d'avoir une relation normale et enfin, Ginny n'était pas revenue de son exil français.

Sentant qu'elle courait un très grand danger, Harry avait supplié Molly de l'envoyer dans la famille de sa belle-fille dans le plus grand secret, ce qu'elle avait fait. Malheureusement pour lui, pendant qu'Harry s'évertuait à casser de l'Horcruxe, Ginny se faisait conter fleurette par un beau Frenchie de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'était revenue que trois fois en huit mois, et Harry avait systématiquement été invité à séjourner au Terrier pendant ces quelques semaines. Il soupçonnait Mrs Weasley d'espérer que sa fille en revienne à ses amours de Poudlard, mais cela semblait peine perdue. Pourtant, Harry aurait également souhaité cela, et ne manquait pas une occasion de passer du temps avec son ex, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir elle non-plus. Et puis un jour, n'y tenant plus, il l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé de lui expliquer. « Harry, tu seras toujours l'amour de ma vie, tu sais, mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Je n'en pouvais plus de me ronger les sangs pour toi, je devenais folle. Antoine m'a aidé à surmonter ça, il m'a changé les idées. J'étais de nouveau comme une gamine qui glousse et rougit, et tant d'insouciance me faisait beaucoup de bien. Oh, bien sûr je ne l'aimerai jamais comme je t'aime toi, mais cela vaut mieux. Je ne supporterai pas la moindre faiblesse de ta part. Voldemort anéanti, que devient le héros dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? Un fonctionnaire du Ministère parmi tant d'autres, un larbin de Scrimgeour ? Avec un autre homme, je supporterai la routine et l'encroûtement, mais avec toi, non. Prends ça comme une preuve d'amour. » Harry avait du mal à voir ce que pourrait lui apporter cet amour de tragédie shakespearienne, mais il avait vaillamment encaissé et tourné les talons en disant à Ginny que si elle changeait d'avis, elle savait où le trouver. Il avait pensé lui voler un baiser, lui crier qu'il l'aimait à en mourir et que pour lui, il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre, mais il l'aimait trop pour la prendre en otage de la sorte. Elle lui avait alors confié être étonnée qu'il ne se batte pas pour la garder auprès de lui et lui avait répondu avec raideur : « Prends ça pour une preuve d'amour ». Nul doute qu'elle ne pouvait avoir compris, mais il n'aurait pu être plus honnête.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrive très, très vite, celui-ci n'était qu'une introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Weasley entra finalement dans le pub miteux, le visage rayonnant d'une lueur qu'Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'assit avec empressement sur la chaise en face de Harry et sortit une serviette de sous sa cape.

- Harry, ils sont d'accord ! Tu passes des essais au club des Tornades de Tutshill dans trois semaines! Voilà les parchemins informatifs que tu dois remplir d'ici là. On a gagné Harry, on a gagné ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en serrant frénétiquement la main de Harry.

Harry sentit un immense soulagement l'assaillir. Il avait peiné à trouver sa voix, au terme de deux ans et demi de chasse à l'Horcruxe. Il avait commencé par envisager de devenir Auror, mais cela avait posé un certain nombre de difficulté : tout d'abord, il avait quitté Poudlard avant d'obtenir ses Aspics mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Kingsley Shacklebolt, il avait éprouvé sa capacité à vaincre les mages noirs de façon beaucoup plus sûre. Ensuite, Maugrey lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était extrêmement reconnaissable, ce qui représentait un foutu handicap pour une personne dont une certaine part du travail consiste à l'infiltration. Enfin, Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir très envie de côtoyer de nouveau la noirceur du monde sorcier. Il avait eu sa dose. Alors, il s'était naturellement tourné vers son autre passion : le quidditch. Oh, bien sûr il se serait bien passé de cette nouvelle occasion de se faire médiatiser à outrance, mais il y voyait une excellente occasion de s'améliorer, et d'évacuer le surplus d'énergie qui l'assaillait au point de menacer de l'étouffer. Il se répandit en remerciements, Mr Weasley lui souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Eh bien, je crois que cela mérite bien un petit dîner en famille, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa Arthur.

- Oui…oui, excellente idée, bredouilla Harry. Demain soir, peut-être ?

- Ce serait parfait, je vais prévenir Molly tout de suite. Au revoir Harry, bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Passez le bonjour à Mrs Weasley.

Sa mélancolie l'avait brièvement quitté, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait un « dîner en famille » sans Hermione Ginny et Charlie, repartit en Roumanie. Mais il secoua la tête. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, les jumeaux et Bill seraient là pour assurer l'ambiance, et tout valait mieux qu'une soirée dans la coloc, en tête à tête avec un Ron ravagé.

En effet, Harry vivait en colocation avec ses anciens partenaires de dortoir. Cette solution un peu saugrenue s'était imposée d'elle-même comme étant la meilleure lorsque Harry avait décidé qu'il ne passerait pas un jour de plus chez les Dursley, à présent que la guerre était finie. Hermione avait décrété qu'Harry avait besoin de compagnie, et avait lancé l'idée d'un appartement ou d'une maison partagée à trois ou quatre. Mais Harry avait refusé d'avoir à arbitrer seul les perpétuels désaccords de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait alors proposé à Neville, avec lequel il s'était singulièrement rapproché pendant la guerre, de se joindre à l'aventure. Il avait accepté avec joie, trop content d'échapper à sa redoutable grand-mère. En effet, celle-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tant qu'il ne se trouverait pas « une gentille sorcière à épouser », elle refuserait de lui payer une chambre d'étudiant. Mais si son salaire de botaniste pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ne lui permettait pas de payer un loyer entier pour le moment, Neville était en mesure de financer sa part dans une colocation. Hermione avait trouvé un cottage à quatre-vingt kilomètres au Sud de Londres, anciennement habité par une famille nombreuse et comportant cinq chambres, deux salles de bain et une vaste pièce faisant office de salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger. La chambre inoccupée avait servi d'entrepôt à balais comme de bibliothèque pendant les deux premiers mois. Jusqu'au jour où Ron et Harry, en ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse, avaient rencontrés Dean qui épluchait les journaux d'annonces à la recherche d'un studio près de son école de formation des médicomages. Ils en avaient discuté un peu, et Dean avait été intégré à son tour dans la colocation. Il leur avait appris que Seamus vivait avec sa petite amie, Lavande Brown, quelque part du côté de Belfast. Il ne manquait que lui pour compléter l'équipe du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, et Hermione devait mener une lutte de tous les instants pour maintenir un minimum de féminité et d'ordre entre les murs du cottage. A présent qu'elle les avait désertés, Harry se demandait quelle sorte d'équilibre s'établirait dans les mois qui viendraient.

Il paya sa consommation à Tom et sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec ce sentiment lancinant d'être vide à l'intérieur. Evidemment, cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, mais son intensité variait. Elle l'habitait depuis qu'il avait commis son premier et dernier meurtre, depuis qu'il avait dû concentrer tout son désir de voir le massacre cesser, toute sa haine envers Voldemort et tout ce qu'il représentait, pour pouvoir prononcer l'ultime incantation. Toute cette noirceur ne l'avait pas quittée, bien qu'on l'ait adulé et félicité pour ce geste, bien qu'il l'ait su nécessaire. Et puis il y eut l'annonce de Ginny, qui le plongea dans l'incompréhension et le découragement. Et enfin, Hermione quittait le navire, laissant un Ron aussi dépité qu'Harry lui-même. Ah, ils feraient une bonne paire de désespérés, remarqua-t-il intérieurement, se souriant à lui-même.

Il transplana et atterrit dans le vestibule du cottage. Dean était en train d'engloutir un bol de céréales de la taille d'un petit saladier en relisant ses cours. Il releva la tête en entendant le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et sourit.

Salut ! Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Harry était tellement démoralisé par le départ d'Hermione qu'il en avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu à Londres. Il se força à sourire à Dean.

Je passe des essais au club de Tutshill dans trois semaines ! annonça-t-il en faisant une courbette.

Waw Potter c'est génial ! Je savais que t'y arriverais ! assura Dean en lui donnant l'accolade.

T'emballe pas _Thomas_, il est pas encore temps de sortir le Champagique. Je passe juste des essais, je suis pas du tout assuré d'être pris…

Pas de fausse modestie, c'est comme si t'y étais déjà !

Merci, c'est sympa.

Sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, Harry était sincèrement touché par la foi que son coloc semblait avoir en lui, et il sentit le vide qui l'habitait se réchauffer un peu.

Bon, je dois y aller, moi. Plus que deux soirs de garde et je suis tranquille pendant trois semaines, chantonna Dean en enfilant sa cape.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et mit un pied dans la cheminée avant de se retourner vers Harry.

Hé, Harry, si t'es pris chez les Tornades, tu penseras à inviter à dîner Ava Curtis, un de ces soirs, dit-il en roulant des yeux avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de cendres.

Harry sourit en coin. Ava Curtis avait récemment été répertoriée par un magazine pour sorciers mûrs comme la plus jolie joueuse de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, ce que Dean et Ron avaient vigoureusement approuvés. Neville et Harry préférant la capitaine du club de Flaquemare, il y avait eu grand débat ce soir là : Hermione était allée se coucher très tôt et les garçons avaient ainsi pu s'adonner à ce passe-temps typiquement masculin, photos à l'appui. Rien de choquant cependant, car quand Hermione était tombée sur les posters sur la table le lendemain matin, elle se contenta de lever les yeux en soupirant : « Les garçons, alors ! » à Harry, qui la suivait dans la course au garde-manger. Harry avait alors rougit sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

C'est un peu facile de te moquer, tu es la seule fille, avait-il bougonné.

Il faut bien que je tire parti de la situation de temps en temps. Et puis je n'ai jamais nié que les filles agissent de la même façon quand elles sont entre elles.

Silence, Hermione, je ne veux rien savoir de vos soirées pyjamas, avait répliqué Harry en s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche.

Elle avait gloussé brièvement avant de déposer un bol devant lui.

Le cœur d'Harry se sera à ce souvenir, tellement typique de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Hermione. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à prendre la mesure de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, elle avait toujours été là, l'avait soutenu et écouté en toute circonstances, mais sa modération et son obsession du savoir agaçaient Harry. Cependant, depuis le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle-même s'était détendue et singulièrement assouplie en deux ans et demi, même si ses difficultés à communiquer avec Ron la rendaient souvent irritable. Harry ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir choisi de prendre des distances avec tout cela, et trouvait même que cela ferait du bien à Ron de mesurer à quel point Hermione comptait pour lui, et d'aviser en fonction.

Le premier intéressé choisit cet instant pour se matérialiser dans le salon, manquant de faire tomber Harry de sa chaise. L'air maussade de Ron ne lui disait rien qui vaille, aussi choisit-il d'attendre un peu pour lui parler de son nouveau job.

Salut… Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Je me porte comme un charme, ironisa Ron avec un rictus.

Il laissa un silence, puis lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- Merci de l'avoir accompagnée, j'en aurai été incapable.

Ça m'a permis de réaliser. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Oui, me servir un grand verre de whisky et me pardonner d'avance l'état dans lequel je vais me mettre.

Harry hésita puis lança un sortilège d'attraction en direction du bar, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et fit apparaître un verre de taille honorable. Il força Ron à le regarder.

- Ecoute, vieux, je te pardonne la cuite de ce soir. Mais je passerai pas sur les prochaines…

- Merci, répondit simplement Ron en emplissant son verre. On va essayer de ne pas en arriver à ce genre d'extrémités, de toute façon.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami et fit apparaître un deuxième vers, plus petit, qu'il remplit lui aussi. Le whisky lui piquait toujours autant le nez, mais il savait qu'après trois gorgées, il ne le remarquerait plus. Ils finirent leurs verres en silence.

Harry ?

Hmmm ?

Tu te souviens quand t'as appris pour… pour Ginny, et que je t'ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour t'aider.

Ouais… Je t'ai même dit que le meilleur moyen de m'aider c'était de me laisser tranquille.

Eh bah, je te demande de ne surtout pas faire pareil pour moi. Si je commence à ruminer, je sais pas où je m'arrêterai. Force-moi à me lever pour aller au boulot, à aider au ménage, à manger en même temps que tout le monde… Oblige-moi à sortir, à draguer, balance-moi dans les bras d'autres filles s'il le faut ! Mais ne me laisse pas me morfondre, je compte sur toi.

C'est promis. Euh, Ron, est-ce que ça te paraît être le bon moment pour t'annoncer que je vais passer des essais pour les Tornades de Tutshill ?

Une expression indéfinissable passa sur le visage de Ron, puis il remplit leurs deux verres et leva le sien pour porter un toast :

A ton succès dans l'équipe victorieuse de la Ligue d'Angleterre pour la sixième saison consécutive !

Harry trinqua. Il ne sentait déjà plus la brûlure de l'alcool sur ses fragiles muqueuses, et vida ce deuxième verre à une rapidité effrayante. Il s'en servait un troisième lorsque Neville apparu dans la cheminée, tapissant généreusement le sol de suie et de cendres. Il avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur en les saluant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille à moitié vide et traversa la pièce pour y prendre un verre qu'il posa sur la table basse devant Harry en s'affalant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Mauvaise journée ? demanda Ron.

M'en parle pas… Figurez-vous qu'Hanna préfère qu'on fasse un break, alors qu'elle m'a proposée elle-même de se voir demain soir... Non mais vous comprenez quelque chose aux filles, vous ?

Les deux autres firent la grimace en chœur. Neville dû interpréter cela comme un « non » car il se tassa de plus belle dans son fauteuil avant de gémir :

- Merlin, mais quelle bande de bras cassés !


End file.
